A Christmas Story
by oliviabiehn
Summary: Artie and Tina's first Christmas together!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: So this is my first story. It may not be that good, but I'm planning on adding more! Please let me know what you think? Possibly give me ideas as to what you think the story should lead to…. Nothing is really happening atm. YAY FOR ARTINA!**

_Artie_

It was the day before Christmas, and I was very excited for tomorrow. I was going to celebrate the day with my girlfriend, Tina. We planned to spend Christmas morning with our families, and the afternoon would be ours to share. I was convinced I had the perfect present for my girl. Most women enjoy getting expensive jewelry and perfumes… but Tina? She prefers new combat boots or a Nirvana record.

All the time I think of how lucky I am to have a girl like Tina in my life. She is beautiful, funny, and talented, we are soul mates. We have had our fights in the past, mostly because I am a jerk who does not deserve such a wonder girl like her.

It was now 12:00am, and I got a text from Tina that read, "Artie, Merry Christmas! I love you :)." I smiled to myself and responded with, "Merry Christmas to you Tee, see you tomorrow… love you 3," and with that I fell asleep dreaming of the wonderful day to come.

I woke the next morning to see fluffy white snowflakes falling from the crisp blue sky. My thoughts were then interrupted, when my little sister Morley ran into my room screaming, "Merry Christmas Artie!" I laughed and transferred myself from the bed to my wheelchair and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas to you to Morley," I responded. "Why don't you wake up mom and dad, and see if Santa ate his milk and cookies!" Morley is only 9, so she still had that young Christmas spirit in her.

"Okay!"

I wheeled myself into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate and coffee for my family and I. While waiting for the drinks to finish, I heared the ringtone I Kissed a Girl, knowing exactly who was calling.

"Hey Tee!" I said happily.

"Hey babe, how is your day so far?"

"Good, haven't really done much though. Oh, and what time am I going to see your beautiful face my dear," I playfully flirted.

"Well, I think maybe at 12:00, and we can have lunch together," she giggled.

"Sounds great! I will see you then! Bye sweetie."

"Bye."

The rest of the morning went by fast. My family and I opened presents, ate a delicious breakfast cooked by yours truly, and watched A Christmas Story. (Is it just me, or do all families watch that movie on Christmas?) My parents gave me a new guitar case and music, which was on my wish list, and from Morley I received McFly's newest record, Above the Noise.

It was now nearing lunchtime, so I took off my sweatpants and faded Pink Floyd t-shirt, and dressed into my usual grandpa sweater and mom jeans. Most people I knew hated the clothes I wore, but for some reason Tina loved them. I guess she likes dorky, guitar playing gleeks. Once I finished, I drove my car over to her place where we could be alone, since her parents visiting some friends for the afternoon.

When I drove up her driveway I could see her stunning face through the window, waiting for me to arrive.

_Tina_

I watched Artie get out of his car, and into his chair. He looked so cute, with his messy hair and thick-rimmed glasses. Even though it was below 0 degrees out, I still went to greet him outside.

"Hey there," I spoke softly, with a smile forming on my face.

"Why hello there, Christina Cohen-Chang, you're looking lovely, as usual," Artie commented.

Tina blushed. "Thanks sweetie," I replied as we walked inside

We came inside, talked for a bit, cuddled by the fire place, and had Mr. Noodles for lunch. Artie and I were not the fancy type. Mr. Noodles was as good as it going to get. However, that is what I liked about us. We did not care what others thought, we did what we wanted and no one could influence us otherwise. We were stutterfly and wheels. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: New Chapter! So hopefully as I keep writing my chapters will get better and better… Please review and tell me what else you want to see happen in the story ******

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. 

Artie  
It was around 2:00pm, and my afternoon with Tina had been going great! I was a bit sidetracked however. Many ideas were being reasoned in my head about how I should go about giving my present to Tina. 'Can't you not just wrap it up and give it to her?' I thought to myself. Nope. As a matter of fact, my present for Tina couldn't exactly be _wrapped_, so the delivery of her gift had to be special. I thought of some ideas.

We decided to get bundled up and go for a walk. Though the snow was hard to maneuver through with my wheelchair, it was what Tina wanted to do, so I was not going to be selfish like I had in the past, and ruin a perfect day.

"Are you ready to go?" Tina asked

"Yup," I replied, as we headed out the door. It was not too cold out, which made our walk more enjoyable.

The mid-Christmas day weather was gorgeous. The sun was shining, the trees were sparkling from the thousands of flakes surrounding them, and the fluffy snow was a perfect shade of white. My thoughts were then interrupted when what felt like ice cold needles attacking my face.

"Hey!" I squealed, sounding like a terrified little girl. Tina laughed at my state of embarrassment. Her laugh, oh how I loved her laugh. It was so unique. It was like music to my ears.

"Oops," she said innocently. "Guess you are going to have to get me back, but only if you catch me!" Tina knew she could outrun, me, a wheelchair bound boy.

She started sprinting down the shoveled pathway, while I tried to catch her. Ten seconds later, she was already out of breath, panting as she sat in the snow on a neighbor's lawn. Tina was not an athlete.

"Already tired?" I asked. I knew by the look on Tina's face that she was planning something. Before I knew it, yet another icy snowball was whipped at my face.

"Nope!" She replied with a smirk. I laughed at her amusement and leaned in to kiss her, as it started to snow.

_Tina  
_  
The rest of our walk was more peaceful. Artie wheeled himself, with me on his lap, on the way home. The warmth of his body was relaxing in the chilly weather. There was something comforting about Artie that made me love him so much. Maybe it was his low, charming voice, or his super human upper body strength.

When we got home, Artie made me hot chocolate, and he some coffee. I personally did not like the taste of coffee. Artie however, was a bit addicted to it.

Artie led me to den at the back of my house, which was puzzling. Usually when we watched a movie it's in my room, but that thought only crossed my mind for a fraction of a second. I was just happy to be with him, and that's all that mattered.

He stopped, waiting to see my reaction. The room was glowing with candles lit along the coffee table. The lights were dimmed, and there was instrumental music playing in the background. Artie wheeled over to where his guitar was sitting and started playing along with the music and sang to me. The song was unfamiliar, but it was amazing. As Artie finished the song, I could feel tears starting to form.

"Artie, that was…" I could not even comprehend words to describe my feeling. I was speechless. "That was beautiful," I said, letting the tears trickle down my face.

"I wrote it for you, Merry Christmas, my love," He spoke tenderly.

I crawled closer to him, from where I sat myself earlier, and gently pressed my lips to his, as he wiped the tears from my eyes. The kiss deepened, and I ran my hand through his dark brown hair, and moved my legs to meet his, where they intertwined. About a minute later we both slowly pulled away, smiling at one another.

"I'm glad you liked it. I phoned Kurt earlier today, right before our walk, wondering if he could decorate the room, I knew he wouldn't turn down a task like that, even on Christmas," he laughed. "I was going to ask Mr. Shue if we could sing the song for Glee, as a duet," he offered.

"I would be honored."

Quietly, Artie started playing his guitar again, and we sang together, a tune that we both knew.

_You with the sad eyes  
don't be discouraged  
oh I realize  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you fell so small_

But I see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow

**What do you think? Should I add more? Review! **


End file.
